you and your beautiful soul
by Trylan Aire
Summary: "Who laughs after a kiss?" *Makorra* *Established Bosami*


**I'm getting _way _too ahead of myself with 'promises whispered like prayers'. I'm just so excited about all the feedback, plus I adore writing, and I'm in love with the plot I have. **

**So I decided to blow off some steam with a little drabble, featuring the Krew on a day off. Includes established Bosami and flirtering Makorra :3**

**The song used is Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney (I went there :D) **

**Title:** you and your beautiful soul

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **"Who laughs after a kiss?"

…

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
**…**_

It had been the Avatar's idea to spend the day at the beach. Bolin had been quick to agree, he had been dying to impress everyone with his 'sand bending' skills. Asami had smiled in agreement, looping her arm in her overexcited boyfriends. Mako had grudgingly agreed, only because Korra had pulled out her _devious _polar bear puppy face, lips pouting, eyes wide. How could _anyone_ say no to _that_?

Korra had burst from Air Temple Island, wearing a pale blue bikini Asami had given her, and her fur wrapped around her hip. Asami gasped, grabbing the Avatar's arm and holding her backwards. "Wait!" she demanded. Korra crossed her arms, exhaling loudly. She popped her hip to the side, impatiently blowing her bangs out of her eyes. Asami removed the bands holding her ponytails, releasing her chocolate brown hair. It skimmed her shoulders. "Done." Asami let go of the Avatar's arm.

And Korra was off, running and pausing at the shore, toes soaking into the sea. She tilted her head back, absorbing the sunlight, feeling the earth beneath her, and embracing the ocean's waves. Mako stood beside her, a small smile on his lips. The girl was _amazing_. She craned her neck up, pursing her lips. "Keep staring, cool guy." She teased. Mako's eyes immediately moved, falling on the ocean.

Korra removed the fur that she had wrapped around her waist. The firebender's lips parted in surprise. And suddenly the Avatar dove into the crystalline ocean. Mako flinched as the water sprayed him. Korra surfaced, and she shook her head. Her hair was plastered to her cheeks. "Come on! Get in the water!" Korra cried, gliding through the water on her back. Mako, once again, glanced away from the certain aspects of Korra's body.

And his attention was caught once more when the Avatar dived under the water. She burst through the surface, a torpedo of water forming beneath her feet. Korra's laughter carried throughout the wind, flowing into Mako's ears. He smiled despite himself. The water disappeared beneath her, splashing down. And the Avatar plummeted downwards, hugging her knees to her chest. When she reached the water, waves crashed around her.

The Avatar's head popped up and she was laughing, almost madly. She swam up to the shore. "Come on, Mako. Just one swim." She begged. Mako shook his head. "No, Korra." The Avatar sighed deeply. "I didn't want it to come to this Mako."

Before the firebender could react, Korra had stood, a smirk curving her lips. Her palms rose into the air. Mako took a cautious step back. "Korra-" he began. A wave promptly crashed over the firebender's head. Mako was swept out by the massive pull of water. His eyes opened and he pushed himself to the surface. "Are you crazy?" he sputtered at the Avatar, who was wading in front of him. She laughed. "What if I couldn't swim?" he demanded. "I'd save you, city boy." She answered automatically. Mako's cheeks pinked.

"Come on, I want to show you something!" she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him beneath the water. The Avatar rotated her hands over her head, and Mako stared at her for a moment. A bubble formed over her, then moved over Mako. "See?" she said, smiling. "What are you doing?" he asked. "I made a bubble, we can breathe underwater as long as this bubble is around us." She nodded her head up to her hands. "Just don't get us killed." He muttered. Korra tilted her head back and laughed.

"That whole 'damsel in distress' thing you have is hot." She said, winking at the firebender. "Do you ever stop?" he groaned. The Avatar smiled. "Never." She said, poking her tongue out of her lips. Mako rolled his eyes. "We should go up." He suggested. "Why?" she questioned, eyebrow raised. "So Asami and Bolin don't think we're dead!" he barked. "_Please _unlike you, _they_ have faith in me. They know I won't let you get yourself killed." She scoffed. Mako frowned. _He had faith in her. _

"If you really want to, go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Her arms continued to rotate above her. Mako exhaled. "I'm not leaving you under the water." He told her. Korra rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl." She scoffed. Mako narrowed his eyes at her. "You can be_ so_ infuriating." He hissed. "I've heard it all before, Mako." She snapped.

"_Look, you can be so infuriating, but-"_

"_Save your breath, you've already made it clear how you feel about me." _

That night haunted Korra's dreams for the last two years. His rejection. The pained expression he had after they parted.

Korra's lowered eyes brought that night back to Mako's attention. The firebender grit his teeth. "Korra-"

"Look, let's just go up, ok? Bolin's probably worried about you." She cut across him. The bubble disappeared, and the two paddled upwards. Mako felt the sun against his face when he surfaced, and he realized how much he loved the sun.

He turned to Korra, whose own eyes had too been drawn to the sky. The sun reflected in her wide blue eyes. Her rich woodsy skin was bright against the sun. "Korra." She glanced at him, and her eyes bore into his.

Mako moved through the water than he thought was possible. His hands cupped her cheeks, and his lips moved against hers. The Avatar pressed flush against him. His cheeks heated up, feeling her scantily clad body against his. For some reason, as they sank through the water, Mako didn't feel panic. Korra's palms flicked upwards, and the air bubble formed around the two. His fingers curled into her wet hair, and her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers intertwining at the base of his hair.

The two parted, slightly breathlessly than moments before. The two stared at each other for a moment. Then suddenly, Korra burst out laughing. "Are you _crazy_?" She shook her head, cheeks aching from laughing. "Who laughs after a kiss?" he demanded. "Me." She answered, pressing her lips into his.

This girl was _crazy._

…**..**

_Am I crazy for wanting you  
Baby do you think you could want me too  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do  
I just wanna know if you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide_

…_**..**_

**I legitimately just used Jesse McCartney in a story. Wow. I honestly can't even…Nostalgia just smacked me in the face, and I _had _to use this song. It kind of fits Makorra. Listen to it.**

**Memories :3**

**Reviews please?**

**Thanks **


End file.
